


Alone sounds better with you

by Lilbug



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant, can they be together in canon, christine still cant talk very well, i want my girls to be together forever, ill pay with my life, mainly focuses on christine & veronica, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug/pseuds/Lilbug
Summary: Christine wanders alone - waiting for everyone and no one at the same time. The Ghost People don't harm her - Dean is dead. God, or Dog, she doesn't remember, is gone. He left awhile ago. And the Courier, one of the sweetest people she's met, can't come back. The Villa is empty - save for her.Then some random dumbass off the streets appears, trips every single trap, and expects her to be fine with this.Christine is not fine with this.





	Alone sounds better with you

Christine taps the terminal screen lightly. The Medical District is still offline, and she isn't sure how to fix it. The Courier probably could of. She doesn't like thinking of them - they're gone, and they aren't coming back. They can't, no one can. No one can leave again, no one can come again. Just the way she likes it. 

~~Does she really?~~

She glances over her shoulder at the sound of shambling Ghosts. Their green, glowing eyes haunt her in her sleep. Even though the Cloud no longer affects her, and the Ghost People don't  _dare_ to do anything. She almost wishes they would - that way she wouldn't have to be  _here_. The Villa is so empty sometimes, and Christine isn't used to it. At least she had Dog, or God. She hated Dean. Christine never thought she'd be able to hate someone as much as she hates Dean. He was the one who shoved her in that goddamn Auto-Doc, and kept it going for months. And when it couldn't proceed? It still did. There was nothing to rip out, but old wounds that it'd stitch up, just to tear back out. She shudders just  _thinking_ about the pain she went through. Christine looks back at the terminal, frowning. It still won't show the Medical District. She knows for a  _fact_ it used to be online. Ghost People don't go there - the holograms don't disturb anything. There's no reason  _that_ District specifically should be down. There is, quite honestly, no logical reason. It's only her, her imagination, and the wind here. The holograms aren't real, and the Ghost People might as well be gone. 

They do nothing - other than exist. Or shamble around, groan, and shift with their oddities of weapons strapped to their backs. Christine doesn't like them. She never has - they, admittedly, freak her out. She hates the way they just...stare. And move in such a clanky fashion. It also pisses her off how they distract her. She's  _supposed_ to be fixing this goddamn terminal. Christine hisses, and it sounds more like a hollow straw, pushing air out. She hates the fact that she still can't talk. Vera's voice appears and disappears constantly, almost to the point in which she doesn't even try anymore. She hates being disappointed. So she keeps looking at the terminal, blows off the layer of dust on it, and types in a quick command. 

 

**/check medical.district#45**

 

 

The terminal flashes with the obvious answers. 

 

**\-- > Check Server Status**

**\-- > Turn District Online/Offline**

**\-- > Rename District **

**\-- > Remove District **

 

Christine frowns, taps on "Check Server Status". For the fifth time. Nothing new. She turns it off. Turns it on. Renames the fucking thing, but she doesn't remove it. Even if it won't show her progress, or anything, it's still annoying to try and find it in the coding again. She's already accidentally deleted it once, and refuses to go through that hell again. She stares at the dumb Ghost behind her, carefully looking at the screen. As if it can read it. She sighs, cracks her knuckles, and leans back against her seat. She's on the roof. Well, a roof. Sniper rifle in her lap. Terminal in front of her, on some old Pre-War desk. She sighs again. Christine isn't even sure what to do. She could kill the Ghost Person, but is it really worth it? Well, she doesn't want it with  _her_. So she stands, stares at the Ghost, and takes a step towards it. She grabs the thing by the arm, drags it to the roof edge, and then kicks it off of the window. It hits the ground. It won't  _die_ , you have to cut off a limb to kill a Ghost Person. But at least it isn't with her anymore. She sits back down, running her fingers over the sniper rifle. There's a pain in her chest, only for a brief second. Then she sees the flashing. 

 

**ALERT**

**ALERT**

**ALERT**

**MEDICAL.DISTRICT#45**

**HOLOGRAM.12 DISABLED**

**HOLOGRAM.12 RENABLED**

**HOLOGRAM.12: PERMISSION TO REMOVE?**

 

Remove  _what_? Christine frowns, and gets up right away. What the  _hell_? She tries to access the cameras - the terminal won't let her. She wants to just slam her head against the fucking table. Christ. She gets back up, turns westword, to face the Medical District, and raises her rifle to her eye. Even through the scope, she sees nothing. Christine frowns even more. She types in another command - access to lock the doors. It works. The doors click, she can hear it from there, and slam shut. "...hell?" The word is barely a whisper, but it still makes her frown less. She takes one last look at the terminal, and grabs the ladder leading down to the ground. She scrambles down, one hand on the ladder, ther other holding her rifle. Christine jumps off of the ladder, and crouches low to the ground. Those doors were  _locked_. And she didn't unlock them. When she's finally next to the Medical District, she can hear her terminal blaring behind her. Fucking hell. Christine shoves hand in her pockets, grabs the keys to every District here. She quietly and quickly unlocks one of the doors, and slinks in. She frowns even  _more_ at the tripwire. It's been activated. Worse yet, she can see the laser burns on the wall side. Who the  _hell_ made a mess of her  _home_?

She continues to walk around, frown deepening at every activated trap. Three holograms wait for her on  _one_ level, and she can see multiple tripped wires. And a lot of laser burns. But no blood. Whoever's here, they have to be as skilled as the Courier. But the Courier is gone, aren't they? Christine is sure of it. No one can get in here, either. Not with her, or the Ghosts, knowing. But...it's been safe, ever since Elijah was killed. And now it's not, considering some idiot has broken into this Villa. Don't they know the radio offering is gone? The Courier promised Christine that they would remove the offering, so she could live in peace. And that she would always be able to leave the Villa, if she wanted to. Christine knows better - she'll never be able to leave the Villa. This place...it's where she'll remain, whether she likes it or not. 

Most of the time, she likes it. Right now, she does not. Considering how someone quite literally broke into her home. She glares at the smashed picture frame on the ground. Ridiculous. So she keeps going, pointing her rifle at everything that moves. Could it be a  _Ghost_? No...they aren't smart enough to get in, but they aren't dumb enough to trip every single trap. 

That's when one of the terminals in the area goes off. 

Christine hisses out something along the lines of, " _motherfuckinggoddammitwhothefuckdoesthis",_ but goes to check it out anyways. When she sees the terminal, her jaw almost drops. 

**/dontshootmewhenyoufindmeimveronica**

And, below that,

**/alsoyoulookcute**

Christine isn't able to comprehend what's happening.  _Veronica_ is here? Veronica  _Santangelo_? She stops crouching, stands, and cups her hands to her mouth. "Ver--" her throat closes up on her. Fuck. "Veronica! Ver!" She shouts, looking around for some sort of paper. She finds one, directly by the terminal's side. As well as a pen cup. She grabs one pen, and starts to write. Wait. If it's Ver, doesn't she know morse?  _Would_ she know morse? Christine frowns. She'll just write. 

 _veronica if this is you_ - 

She doesn't get to finish before another terminal goes off. Christine doesn't run - she  _sprints_ , and when she finds that terminal a smile appears on her face. 

**/imontheroof**

**/thethingswithgreeneyeswontleavemealonepleasehelpmetheycanclimb**

Christine grins, and runs as fast as she can up the stairs, onto the roof.

And there she is.

Veronica Santangelo. Her hood is off, showing her slightly longer, dark brown hair. Her eyes meet Christine's, and her grin turns into a look of disbelief. She...she's here. She's actually here. Veronica looks the same way, jaw practically dropped. They look at each other for a good twenty seconds, before Veronica sprints, full force at her. She leaps into Christine's arms, making the other twirl her around, so they both don't fall off the roof and  _die_. Christine, once they stop  _spinning_ , buries her face deep into Veronica's shoulder. "Christine," Ver grins. "God, I thought you were dead. When Elijah went rouge, and you were gone, and I just-- are you okay?" 

"..Ver," Christine grins, pulling back slightly. She points at her throat, and waves her hand a bit. "..write?" She offers. Ever since the Courier left, she's been working on being able to write. She still isn't the best at it, but she can do it. Christine likes math more. She likes _Veronica_ more. The scribe grabs both of her hands, smiles, and kisses them. 

"I've been looking for you," Veronica mumbles, softly. "Ever since you left, or um, disappeared. Did you follow Elijah?" Christine fumbles out her piece of paper, clicking on her pen. She scribbles down a  _"yes"_ , and shows her the paper. "I...he raised me. And then he just...disappeared. What happened...to him?"

_he's dead. the corior, or whatever you know them as, killed him. he had to, im sorry ver._

"The Courier? You mean Georgia? Did she hide her face, or..?"

_its been a while_

Veronica laughs. "It has...hasn't it? I'm sorry, Christine. I didn't...I tried. It shouldn't have taken me this long to get here. I just thought, y'know, that I could..." she sighs. "I thought I could find you in time. I didn't know..." 

_you couldnt have known, ver. its okay. its alright, dont apollogise_

"I just-"

_stop_

"But-"

Christine frowns, underlines that no a couple of times, and shoves it in that fucking idiot's face.  _Her_ idiot.  _no._

"Fine. How about this," Veronica smiles, cupping Christine's face in both of her hands. "I love you." 

Christine grins, and kisses her. Fucking hell, does she kiss her. Veronica kisses her back, just as fiercely. "I love you." 

"Hey!" Veronica pulls back, grinning even more. "You just-  _wait_ -" her jaw drops, but the grin is still there. Christine can tell. "I love you even more, nerd." Christine rolls her eyes, holding both of her hands in her own. She rests her head against Veronica's, and can't help but feel bursts of joy in her heart. It's been too long. It's been  _way_ too long, and she still fucking loves her. 

And somewhere, deep in the Mojave, the Courier, Georgia, smiles. Because she took Veronica to the Villa, and even though the radios are shit, Ver could fix it. And so far, George has gotten nothing. She's certain that the two are reunited, and as she holds her own girlfriend's hand, she feels Veronica's joy. And Christine's. She loves them both, always as friends, and she's so happy that they're reunited. Even if she technically doesn't know that. 

So Christine shows Veronica around her "home", the Villa. She shows her to the Ghost People, and when one of them tries to hurt her, she makes sure to chop all of its limbs off. The rest of them don't bother Veronica anymore. She shows her the Districts, the Gala, and everything else. She takes her down to the weird vault thing, where Elijah died. She shows her where the terminals are, and where the separate Districts are. Or, at least, the difference between them all. And she shows her the types of Ghost People - and how to  _stop setting off the fucking tripwires_. 

And, when Veronica disappears with nothing but a:

**/comeandfindme**

Christine grins.

**/youreonthemedicaldistrictroof**

**/icanseeyou**

There's a loud, "MOTHERFUCKER" from the other side of the goddamn Villa, and Christine grins even more. 

**/NOYOUCANT**

She rolls her eyes, grabs her sniper rifle, and pulls the scope up to her eye. She sees Veronica, grins some more, and feels her heart hammer hard in her chest. 

**/iloveyou**

The response is lightning fast.

**/iloveyoumore**

And Christine is so, so happy. 

Because she doesn't wander alone anymore - and she'll never wander alone. And now she has Veronica back, and she has Christine.

And somehow, being alone seems much better with Veronica. 


End file.
